Wings of Fire: Fire and Ash
by smargianne
Summary: Long after Darkstalker an animus Nightwing and an animus Seawing cast a forbidden spell to make seven forbidden items. Now long after the spell a prophecy warns of a war from an unknown foes. A dragon from each tribe must find the forbidden items. What are these items? Who are the foes? Will they succeed or will the skies Pyrrhia fill with fire and ash?
1. Prophecy of Fire and Ash

Fire and Ash Prophecy:

Fire and ash will fill the sky,

beware the war that is to come,

those of two will rise,

to take the ground once more,

Seven forbidden charms,

seven pair of wings,

must search the land,

or fire and ash will fill the sky


	2. Prologue

A breeze blew along the coast, picking up small grains of sand. A lone dragon sat by the water, gazing at the reflection of the cold, shimmering stars. She sat silently, daring not to break the eternal silence of the night, with her black tail curled over her claws. Anxiously she watched the water, concern growing by the second. A small glow suddenly lit the water, making her flinch at its sudden appearance. She scooted closer to the water peering at the glow. A grinning teal dragon erupted from the water, soaking the black dragon.

"Oh you little kelp eater! You got me all wet" she said with a laugh.

"That's the point!" The newcomer chuckled. He shook himself a little, sending a wave of droplets off him.

"I was so worried Eel, there were so many things that could have hurt or-"

Eel grabbed her talons and pulled her into a embrace, "I'm fine Ivy. I'm here now." Ivy leaned into him sighing, "I know, but there were still so many paths" after a few moments she pulled away.

She stepped away towards the spot she had been waiting and started to dig in the sand. After a few moments she had dug up a bag. Eel fidgeted with a pouch hanging around his neck, he was anxious, he only knew part of the reason why she had begged him to meet here in the night. She pulled out nine necklaces and two wristbands before turning to Eel, "Did you bring the rings?" He dumped the rings into his outstretched talons.

"I hope your mom isn't going to be too upset about the rings,"

"No I don't think she'll notice a few missing. What exactly are we doing with them?" She wrinkled her snout and rubbed her forehead, a pounding headache seized her as she examined the future.

"I can't explain it with words, just, just let me show you." She slipped the wristband on and handed the second one to Eel. He looked down, concern and surprise flicking through his eyes, "You didn- you shouldn't have used your power for this!"

She shook her head, "My soul is fine, you'll understand once you put it on." she said, a slight tone of impatience peeking through her voice.

He looked up, "What exactly did you enchant it to do?" He slid it on, and found his answer as he lurched over and a headache consumed him.

He was seeing what Ivy saw when she looked into the future. Hundreds of paths spread out before them, Ivy skillful weaved them through and towards the future. He saw what enchantment he and her could cast, and the paths for if they did and didn't. She pushed down the path if they didn't and he was horrified by what lay in front of him: destruction and death. Smoke and fire erupted from the ground, as dragon's overhead struggled to breath. Ghastly buildings rose from the ground, like giant tombs. Dragons littered the ground, death was everywhere. Ivy watched the destruction for a few minutes her heart twisting in sympathy for the dragons. She pulled the wristband off her arm and watched as Eel, after a few seconds stood up, removed the wristband and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"How? How does all that come from us?" In his heart he knew why, he had saw it in her mind. Ivy took his talons in hers, "We're the only two dragons strong enough to pull off this enchantment, if we don't do this you know what will happen." She lifted her head despite trembling slightly, "With our two souls and lives we must determine the future for all dragon-kind." Eel took her talons in his nodding, and together they began to enchant.


	3. Chapter 1

Starkeeper buried her head in the moss pillow, trying to ignore the bright pink Rainwing, yelling at her.

"GET UP! GET UP! GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!"

"Is it annoy-your-friend day?" The Rainwing ignored the comment and pulled Starkeeper out of bed, "IT'S THE DRAGON TRIALS!"

Falling onto the floor Starkeeper sat up, "Wait. Is it really today?" She immediately regretted the question as she knew what was coming next.

"MY GOSH STAR! How could YOU forget!? I thought your whole Nightwing power was 'seeing into the future.'" Getting up and after checking for bruises she glared at her Rainwing friend, Dew, "Ya, it totally still works when I'm asleep." Despite her annoyance she was excited, the Dragon Trials was a day where dragons from all over Pyrrhia would forget their disputes and compete in different tasks. She was finally old enough to compete.

Stretching her cramped wings, she hurried outside to see how many dragons were coming this year. A crowd of dragons mingled in the center of the normally empty platform. Starkeeper started through the crowd, trying to find any Nightwings. She found the Nightwings on the other side of the crowd, a small group of them sitting together. Starkeeper approached them and greeted them,

"Hi guys, are you coming to the trials for once?" The smallest Nightwing, who looked a bit older then Starkeeper, gave an uneasy glance.

"I'm not sure, I mean what if the tribes are angry with us and try to attack us?" An older Nightwing in the group snorted, "Angry? Please if anything they should be honored to even consider us coming!"

"So does that mean your going?" The Nightwing glared at her, "I don't have to tell you what I want to do." Starkeeper's wings dropped a little, the Nightwings were the only dragon race that tried to avoid coming to the Trials. She didn't want to be the one dragon to represent her whole race. She pondered for a second; she could try and see into the future, but as far as she could tell she didn't have much control over it.

The older Nightwing stared at her before asking in disdain, "Don't tell me your going to the Trials." Before Starkeeper had a chance to stutter out an answer, Dew ran up to Starkeeper. "STAR! Come on! The Queen is about to make a speech!" Queen Glory stood over the crowd of dragons trying to get them to stop talking, after several failed attempts she let out a roar and everyone shushed.

"Everyone, as you might have guessed from all the Rainwings not sleeping, that today is the Dragon Trials." The Rainwings let out cheers, and despite the few Nightwings participating, they too cheered. Glory looked surprised at the Nightwings cheering. Since the first Dragon Trials many Nightwings avoided participating, let alone coming, to the trials."If every dragon coming is here, then let us get ready to head to Jade Mountain." Starkeeper hurried over to the group as they got ready, Dew by her side. "I'm so excited Star! This is going to be so much fun! Oooo, do you think that Sandwing…." Dew's voice drifted off as Star worried over one small issue; would they let a Nightwing with powers participate? She was shaken out of her thoughts as wing beats echoed in her ears. With an excited jump, she launched into the air along with the other dragons.


End file.
